Helter Skelter
by Spike'sSavior
Summary: Rogue has grown tired of the white-hat image of the X-Men and goes off the reservation and has been using her training to become an assassin for hire. But things get complicated when she's contracted to kill one Victor Creed. Based on songs by the Beatles
1. Come and Get It

Chapter based on the song "Come and Get It" by the Beatles. Every single chapter is going to be based off of a Beatles song. I know it's a bit wierd seeing as how the subject matter shouldn't go with the Beatles but it works trust me. Anyway I hope you guys like it, please review.

* * *

She hadn't seen any of them for 10 years, well that was a lie, she had seen one of them but they hadn't seen her. Rogue chuckled to herself as she remembered looking through the scope of her high powered sniper rifle, watching as Bobby began to charm two girls who were four years younger than him.

Rogue couldn't hear it over the gunshot and the distance but she imagined his brains had made a nice wet splattering noise all over the pavement. The young woman knew she should be disturbed by what she had done, what she did for a living. But she had too many psychotic men swirling inside of her head that she shouldn't have been surprised that she had ended up this way. Killing Bobby hadn't been a payed hit, it just made her feel better.

Wolverine hadn't been surprised in the least, the night she left he knew exactly what she planned on doing for the rest of her life. Something unsavory and politically incorrect, and with all the days of training in the Danger Room with her surrogate father had taught her all the skills she needed to become a deadly assassin. Logan had just given her a tight hug and whispered in her ear, tips for getting away with murder. Things like "police your brass" and always make sure to that she left no strand of hair or cigarette butts behind.

The young woman laughed as she sat in her black 1977 Pontiac Firebird. A gift from Logan, given to her months after her birthday and months before christmas but only a week before she had left. Her father always knew her better than anyone else, she missed him when she had time to think about him. But for the moment she had to think of someone else. Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth's file sat propped on the steering wheel. The picture was recent, he had gotten a hair cut and trimmed his beard down and Rogue couldn't help but see traces of Logan in his murderous gaze.

The last time she had seen him was when she had just been a scared girl that had to be rescued at every turn. But she wasn't a little girl anymore and she was more than capable of saving her own damn self. Her employer didn't give his name and she hadn't asked, but she had already decided that she liked the man only because he wanted Creed dead.

Logan would be pissed when he learned that she had killed his arch-enemy but Rogue knew that she would be forgiven. All she had to do was bat her eye lashes and pout a little and his anger would dissipate. Her female charms had saved her one more than one occasion, but she wasn't sure they would work on the dangerous feral mutant. Rogue smirked as she started her car, she always did love a challenge and with Wolverine swirling madly in her head she began her hunt.

***  
Victor sat in a high tree branch in the middle of the dense forest that surrounded his secluded house, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. He smirked as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He was being hunted and it wasn't the runt or the military after him either, someone new yet old had their sights set on him.

His eyes snapped open and the golden irises dilated at the sudden invasion of light. He chuckled "Come and get me," he said softly before leaping out of the tree and hit the ground, landing gracefully on his feet.


	2. Nowhere Man

* * *

Based on the song "Nowhere Man" by the Beatles. Please review.

* * *

Rogue really didn't know what was so fantastic about Canada that made Logan and Victor want to spend most of their free time there. It was insanely cold and and the places they were most likely to found wasn't anywhere near what could be called civilization. She sighed as she looked at the map that her employer had faxed to her, the feral was living out in the middle of the woods in a small cabin.

She had been slightly taken aback when she learned he was living in an actual structure. Rogue had imagined more of a cave or maybe just sleeping a tree. The big mutant wasn't necessarily known for his humanity but then again it had been 12 years and maybe he had just gotten a craving for centralized air.

Victor hadn't worked for Magneto since Liberty Island, but he hadn't turned over a shiny new leaf in the least. According to his file, he was a lot like her; he took on the first job he was asked for, the more violence the better.

The road before her was open and desolate as she headed deeper into the Canadian Rockies, the heart of nowhere. Rogue had made it over the boarder with no fuss, her weapons all hidden in strategic custom made compartments in the small car. The light was falling beyond the horizon and she knew she would end up driving through the night to reach her destination. She only had a week and a half to get the job complicated, which was longer than most of the jobs Rogue was assigned for. But Victor would take a little more to kill than just a bullet to the head, which would require a bit more finese.

Rogue smirked and just turned the radio up to almost it's maximum, no one was around to hear.

***  
The sun was setting and Victor sat on his small front porch in a rickety old chair that barely held his weight. A half used cigarette in one hand as it's partner gripped the neck of a Jack Daniel's bottle. He had been waiting all day on his mystery guest and they had yet to show themselves.

He was growing annoyed and bored with sitting still for so long. Normally he'd be on the hunt for whoever was hunting him, but he was curious so he stayed put. He hadn't been contacted by anyone for anything messy and fun for two weeks and he was going slightly stir crazy. The animals surrounding his domain were suffering from his lack of work, but he did have enough meat stored to get him through the winter and then some.

Victor sighed and moved to prop his feet up on the porch railing and he shifted further down in his seat before taking a swig of Jack. The sun hid itself behind the rising mountains and darkness came in its absence. The bug zapper responded accordingly and switched on, humming softly in the cool night air.

The feral closed his eyes and let his other senses take over. He coud hear animals taking to their shelters for the long night, while others began to wake and roam the land. Victor inhaled deeply and opened his eyes as he caught the scent of a female mutant making her way stealthily to his humble abode. She reeked of gun powder, motor oil, and cigarette smoke; Camel Lights if he was correct and he knew he was. Underneath the other powerful scents was Strawberry shampoo and Honeysuckle.

Victor could only remember one person with that unique combonation of scents. The feral took another swig of Jack and as he moved to set it down on the porch, a gunshot resounded throughout the woods and the glass bottle shattered, spilling the precious liquid all over the weathered wood.

"Bitch, that was a new bottle," he grumbled as he dropped his cigarette and ground it out with the toe of his boot.

Another shot and Victor tilted his head to the left to avoid the bullet meant for the space between his eyes. "I know you know that won't kill me, you have my attention sweet cheeks, to what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked as he stepped off the porch and began to walk over to the tree she was currently in.

She didn't answer and he could hear her moving through the branches, trying to retreat. "You come all this way to shoot at me twice and then leave?" the feral asked in amusement. "Come on girly, you might as well tell me why you're here, or at least give me some money to replace the liquor you robbed me of."

The young woman was moving farther and farther away from him and he shrugged happily before giving chase.

***

He was right behind her and heading straight towards her trap. If she was lucky he would be stupid enough to fall for into her hastily made ambush. His change in demeanor from the snarling beast that barely said three intelligable words to the snarling sarcastic beast suggested that maybe she should have read the rest of the file she had been given.

She dropped to the ground and barely stumbled before she took off through the dark forest. Rogue couldn't help but wish she had super-human speed like that Pietro Maximoff she had heard off a few years back. It certainly would make running away from a homicidal maniac a lot easier and less worrisome.

A premature sigh of relief passed her lips as she saw the cluster of trees she had charged with high explosives coming closer and closer to her. It was highly unlikely that the explosion would kill him but she was almost certain that it would knock him out long enough to chop his head off. Slipping her hand into her jacket pocket she grasped the detonater ready to flip the switch as soon as she was in the clear.

Her heart was pounding in her ears as she passed the first few trees rigged to explode. Rogue's legs burned from being pushed so hard but despite the pain she pressed on. Just a little further and the dark night would be lit up like a Vietnam war zone.

Rogue cried out in surprise as what felt like a brick wall side swiped her. The young woman hit the ground hard, Victor landing on top of her, smothering him with his muscled wieght. Her vision blurred as she looked up at the feral's dark face, she tried to trigger the bombs but found that she couldn't move with Victor on top of her and there was no place where their skin was touching. He certainly was smarter than she had given him credit, damned cat that he was.

"Long time no see kid," he growled softly.

Her eyes closed and she sighed tiredly, resigned to her death in the middle of nowhere at the hands of Logan's sworn enemy. Consciousness left her swiftly and she went completely limp beneath him.

Victor chuckled as he looked down at her. She had certainly grown up into a beautiful woman since the last time he had seen her. The white streaks she had recieved from powering Magento's mutant making machine still adorned her shoulder length hair. Her lanky frame had filled out into a nice hour glass figure and she had grown an impressive set of tits as well, the soft humps pressed against his broad chest in a pleasant sensual way.

He leaned down to sniff her neck, making sure not to touch her skin. She was out like a light and it would be easy to kill her without a second thought. It certainly would get Wolverine's blood boiling if he shipped her dismembered body to him on overnight Fed-Ex.

The feral was curious, however, it had been years since he had last seen her. It didn't make any sense for her to come after him for kidnapping her 12 years prior. Especially with a sniper rifle and numerous sets of high explosives that she had rigged the trees around them with.

Moving off of her prone body he quickly picked her off the ground and began to make his way back to his cabin. What he would do with her once he got her there he had no idea.

* * *

Please review


	3. Hello, Goodbye

Based on the song "Hello, Goodbye" by the Beatles. I hope you guys are liking this. Please review.

* * *

She was lying on something incredibly soft and felt warm and comfortable, although her right arm and a few of her ribs felt achy and sore. There was no way she was in heaven unless St. Peter fucked around and made a mistake, which in all likelyhood was very unlikely indeed. The last thing she remembered seeing was one Victor Creed grinning murderously down at her. There was no way he would have just let her go, not after her attempt on his life.

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared up at an unfamiliar cieling covered in streaks of morning light and she realized that the night before hadn't been a dream. Using her left arm to move herself into a sitting position she saw Creed leaning back in a chair, using the wall to prop himself up. The feral looked rather smug and even amused and she glared at him.

"Hello," he said with a smirk.

"Goodbye," she replied as she moved to get off the bed, despite the now obvious pain eminating from her bruised ribs.

"You're very set on running away from me aren't you," he said as he watched her try and situate herself. The feral sighed and cracked his knuckles loudly. "I don't blame you, I mean I did attack you without provocation...oh wait that was you," he said as he leaned forward a fraction and allowed the chair to fall back onto all fours.

"I'm surprised you even know what provocation means," Rogue said cooly as she headed to the door. He moved swiftly to block her exit with his broad form.

"I think you may have me confused with that retarded runt you like to play happy families with, has he found a mommy for you by the way?" Victor asked and she knew he was baiting her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her lose her cool.

"Would it help if I said I was real sorry?" she asked mockingly.

"It might but I really doubt it," he replied and she huffed and moved to sit back on the edge of the bed, knowing that the odds of her surviving for very much longer were slim.

"So are you going to tell me why you tried to blow me all to hell last night?" he asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"No," Rogue replied simply before she began to study her nails, showing him how unaffected she was by the big scary Sabertooth.

He chuckled, the girl could act nonchalant but he could smell a faint whiff of nervousness on her. It was normal for someone to be nervous when they figured they were about to die a very violent death.

She was being bold with her opposition of him which he couldn't help but respect and admire slightly. She had certainly grown into a capable young woman, dangerous and unsuspecting at the same time, Victor supposed he had Wolverine's daddy skills to thank for that.

"Would it help if I said please?" using the same mocking question back on her. Rogue shot him a glare "I really really doubt it."

"So you drove all the way to Canada to try and kill me for no real reason at all, wasn't there someone closer to home you could have killed?" he asked, still slightly confused about what had brought her to him.

Rogue didn't answer and the feral knew if he wanted any answers he was going to have to press all her buttons. "So what does Wheels have to say about you going off the reservation?" he asked and she faltered in her movements for a split second, only he or Wolverine would have caught it.

"I'm sure he's very dissapointed, not only does he have one vicious murderer on his team now he has two."

"I'm not on anybody's team," she snapped. She would have argued the point that Logan wasn't a murderer but it would be a hollow protest.

"Well now that's interesting, little Rogue's run away again, that didn't really work out for you last time," Victor said as he moved closer to her.

"Thanks to you and your one time boss," she replied, cursing herself silently at not being able to keep her mouth shut.

"As I recall, no one important died so get the fuck over it already, it's certainly no reason for you to try and kill me," he growled at her.

Rogue smirked and decided that he was going to find out one way or the other. "Not me who wants ya dead sugah, people'd pay good money to see your head on a platter" she said.

Victor let out a laugh "Well this is a surprise, a paid assassin," he exclaimed. "Does daddy know?"

"Does it matter?" she asked annoyed.

His laughter died down to a soft chuckle "I'd ask who ordered it but I know you don't know."

"You're right I don't, so if you'll just let me go I'll wait for my employer to call and tell him that he has to find himself another assassin cause you're too much trouble for not enough money," she said, standing up once more and hoping he'd let her be on her way.

"I don't think so little girl, sit your ass back down," he ordered firmly and she glared at him murderously. Her bare fingers twitched and he growled in warning. "I wouldn't try that shit with me girly, you'll be dead before you can raise your arm."

She plopped back down on the soft bed and crossed her arms and looked up at him angrily. Victor grinned "Good girl, now I'm going to go get us a cup of coffee, maybe the caffeine will help you stop being so bitchy," he said as he moved towards the door.

"If you run, I will find you and drag you back here and chain you to an engine block," he warned without turning back to look at her.

Rogue huffed and blew a stray strand of white hair out of her face. She was starting to wish that the feral mutant had just killed her, being stuck in a cabin with Victor Creed was cruel and unusual punishment. As much as she wanted to, she refused her desires to run for it. Logan had ground her to an engine block before and it wasn't any fun at all, she wasn't looking to make a repeat of that unpleasant experience.


	4. I'm Looking Through You

Based on tsong "I'm Looking Through You" by the Beatles. Please review.

* * *

He knew how to make a decent cup of coffee, but it didn't help ease her so called bitchiness. They sat on opposite ends of the bedroom, staring each other down waiting for one to crack. She knew they were both too stubborn for one of them to break down and try and start a conversation and she decided there was no way in hell she was going to be the bigger person in the scenario.

Rogue sipped at her coffee and quirked an eyebrow at him to which his reply was only a slight tug at his lips suggesting a smile. The sarcastic and hostile atmosphere of their first real meeting had subsided into a not completely awkward silence. The silence allowed her to actually study the feral mutant for the first time in over a decade.

The picture she had recieved along with the file wasn't very recent at all, his hair had grown out a bit from the almost buzz cut he'd had. The mutton chops were still the same as in the picture and she had to admit that it looked a hell of a lot better than the crazy mountain man beard. He hardly looked anything like she remembered, the only thing that gave her any indication that he was Victor Creed wasn't the claws or the fangs but his eyes. They were gold, maybe the correct term was hazel but it looked more gold to her. There was pure danger and mischief swirling in the golden orbs, along with something else just beneath the surface that Rogue couldn't decifer. She was almost positive that whatever was hidden beneath was worse than what was on the surface.

He was slightly taller than Logan and had a bit more bulk to him. But where Logan charged and blundered his way through fights, Victor was graceful with every movement he made. Rogue figured the way he moved helped contribute more to his code-name than his appearance.

"Like what you see?" the man asked with a leecherous grin.

Rogue made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat "Hardly, I don't go for cats," she replied. He leaned forward in his chair "So what do you go for, maybe I fit in somewhere?" he asked before taking a swig of his coffee which he had spiked with his spare bottle of Jack.

Victor remembered to hide the booze in the dryer just in case the woman decided to play target practice again. "What makes you think I go for anything, I have that skin problem you know," she replied.

The man grinned "Oh yes, the skin problem," he said as he sat back and stretched his legs out in front of him, crossing his ankles. "Funny thing is, I touched your skin while you were out cold and nothing happened."

'Fuck,' Rogue thought in an angry huff, she was hoping to use his lack of knowledge about her mutation to her advantage.

"So did you break down and take the cure, or did you figure out how it worked finally?" Victor asked, not able to keep his curiousity inside of him.

"I got the cure," she said, her voice strong in it's conviction.

"Lying doesn't become you little girl," Victor replied.

"Enough with the little girl shit ok, I have a name," she snapped, more angry that he had known she was lying.

"Rogue," he said in a seductive purr and she found with great shock that she wasn't wholly opposed to his obvious advances. She really had gone too long without getting laid.

Before she could say anything against him he asked "So were your parents smoking pot when they named you or something because all the other little people on your team, former team whatever, all have real names," he said before finishing softly "Except for you."

"And what about you?" she asked as she sat the cup of coffee on the cluttered bedside table and crawled to the end of the bed, slow and deliberate in her movements. "What's your name?"

Their eyes locked as she reached the end of the bed and it felt like time itself froze. "Never said I had one," he replied with an evil grin before getting to his feet and crossed the room. Rogue sat back on her haunches in preperation for his attack, whether it be violent or passion filled.

She was surprised when he by-passed her and snatched the empty cup off the nightstand and made his way back to the door.

He looked back at her for a moment and it seemed as if he were forcing himself to look right through her. Acting if she meant nothing to him other than someone who could answer some of his questions on why he was being hunted. Victor took his leave and Rogue felt a slight dissapointment in a dark hidden corner of her soul. She really should have gotten laid before she went on her hunt, maybe then she wouldn't be so desperate for a fuck that her sub-conscious was actually considering Victor as a bed mate.

But she knew the ending before it had even really begun. She would use him and he would use her, and at the end of it all, one or both would be dead.


	5. Day Tripper

I hope you guys are still reading. I know the premise is a bit wierd. Please review. This chapter is based off the song "Day Tripper" by the Beatles. More sexual/angry tension in this chapter.

* * *

He had left her alone for almost 15 minutes and she was getting bored. Rogue got off the bed, once again ignoring the protest from her injuries. He told her not to try and escape and in her state she knew she wouldn't get far and despite everything she still wasn't in the mood to die.

Victor hadn't said anything about not exploring the rest of the cabin though, so she exited the room not bothering to try a be silent with her movement. With all of her stealth training she knew she could never sneak up on him, which pissed her off slightly.

The cabin was bigger than she expected and a lot cleaner. It was nowhere near Martha Stewart standards but at least there wasn't dried blood all over the place and body parts lying everywhere. Rogue could hear music being played from somewhere further into the cabin, the tune sounded familiar but she couldn't remember the words.

She found the bathroom halfway down the dimly lit hallway, she was covered in dirt and dried sweat and was feeling desperate for a shower. Flipping on the lights she breathed a sigh of relief at seeing that the bathroom wasn't as gross as she felt. The only thing that concerned her was that he didn't own a shower curtain. Closing and locking the door behind her out of habit she quickly stripped down and fiddled with the knobs until the water was just right and stepped under the lukewarm spray.

"Hmm, what type of shampoo does the mighty Sabretooth use?" she mumbled to herself as she picked up one of the bottles.

"Axe shampoo, really Victor?," she asked with a roll of her eyes, silently having wished for something like Dove or Loreal. "Great, now I'm going to be walking around smelling like a guy," she grumbled as she squirted a generous amount of the sticky liquid in her hand.

The water was bordering on freezing by the time she got out and she was slightly surprised that the feral mutant hadn't burst in on her at any point. He certainly had more self control than she had given him credit for. Rogue became aware that he was constantly surprising and catching her off gaurd and she would have to make a point to broaden her view on the man before it bit her in the ass.

As Rogue towled off an idea popped into her head. It was a risky move and she knew that while playing with fire there was a good chance she would get burned. But the oppurtunity to fuck with Victor's head was one she wasn't going to pass up. Besides, the closer she got the easier it would be to rip his head off.

***  
Victor sat at the small kitchen table, smoking a cigarette and cleaning Rogue's M110 semi-automatic sniper rifle. He had left the girl alone just to see what she would do, if she tried to run for it then there would be a certain sense of poetry if he shot her in the head with her own gun.

But she knew when she was beaten and had instead gone to the bathroom for a shower. The feral had entertained the idea of walking in on her but decided against it, she was injured but he was sure she had enough strength to kick his balls up into his stomach.

So he sat in the kitchen like a good decent host and waited for her to become presentable. He wasn't expecting her to stride into the room and sit down at the table with only a wife beater and a thong on. His eyes grew dark for a moment as he looked her over and he could smell some of his scent mingled in with her own.

"There a reason you're messin with Rita?" she asked her southern accent coming in thick. Victor grinned "Rita?" he asked in amusement.

"Yea, I named my rifle, you gotta problem with that?" Rogue asked defensively.

"Would you care if I did?"

"No."

"Then why bother asking me?" he asked and she glared at him as she snatched the pack of cigarettes and lighter off the table.

It was silent between them and Rogue watched as he handled the rifle with practiced ease. "I never figured you for a gun man," she said as she flicked her ashes into what she guessed was an ashtray.

"I never figured you for a payed assassin," he replied without looking at her.

"Well I guess we're both just full of surprises huh," Rogue purred as she stood up and crushed her cigarette in the tray before walking over to the fridge.

Victor's eyes glanced up as she sauntered away from him, there was an extra bit of swing in her step and he had to admit that she had an ass you could bounce quarters off of. She bent down slightly as she opened the fridge and peered inside and he supressed the urge to growl.

"Do you have anything other than meat, good grief," she complained.

Rogue turned around as she heard the clip being loaded into the rifle and the safety being clicked off. The barrell of the rifle was aimed at her head and Victor's eyes danced with dark mischief. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "You gonna shoot me or what?" she asked cockily.

Victor flicked the safety back on and set the gun on the table. "I still have some questions," he said and she smirked in triumph which made him consider putting a few extra holes in that beautiful body.

"Shoot," she replied darkly.

"Why did you take the job?" he asked.

"I needed the money, isn't that why you take on your jobs," she asked as she began to search through the cabinets for something to eat.

"Answer the question," he growled.

"I did," she snapped.

He stood from the table and was behind her faster than she could register and he grabbed her hips and pulled her back into him. "Why me, why this job?" he asked with a whispered growl as he took a deep breath and inhaled her sweet scent.

"Because there's nothing I'd like more than to see your head on a fucking pike," she replied as she pressed her ass back into his groin causing his growl to rise in volume.

"You gotta death wish bitch," he stated and she chuckled. "Maybe, what about you?" she asked as she grabbed his hands and forced them on to her breasts.

"I'm almost sure I can't die,' he replied.

"Well then you shouldn't be worried about me or anyone else that's going to come after you," she said, biting off a moan as he pinched her nipples through the thin fabric of the tank top.

"Worried?" he asked with a chuckle and he pinched her nipples even harder and he heard the gasp she tried to muffle. His right hand drifted downwards, his shortened nails grazing over her skin and she knew she had to end it before her plan of driving him slowly insane went all to hell.

She looked up into the forgotten cabniet and spied a box of saltines that looked fairly new. Rogue grabbed the box and slipped out of his grasp just as the tips of his fingers breached the waist band of her thong.

"Well what do you know, you do have more than just meat," she said with a smirk as she walked back over to the table.

Victor was straining in his jeans as he glared at the cabniet in front of him. He silently wondered when the fuck he had bought crackers.

* * *

hehe poor Victor. I doubt he'll ever remember when he bought crackers. Please review.


End file.
